Darah
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt #2: Blood] Perjuangan Kise dalam melewati malam yang panjang/AoKi GOM/ Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

[Memenuhi **Prompt #2 :** _ **Blood**_ dari marmaladelicious]

.

.

 **~Darah~**

Malam ini malam jumat, Kise mendadak banjir keringat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat, dan Kise mendapati keanehan pada layar televisi yang tengah ia lihat. Gambarnya berubah-ubah, dari berwarna menjadi hitam putih dengan cepat.

"Televisiku kenapa ssu? Itukan televisi canggih ssu, tidak mungkin gambarnya jadi tidak berwarna begitu ssu. Apa jangan-jangan di sini ada hantu?" tanya Kise pada dirinya sendiri, ia meringkuk di atas kursi.

Tak ingin pemikiran negatifnya berkembang lebih jauh lagi, Kise berinistiatif untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada teman-temannya, guna menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada televisinya.

 **To: Grup;Kisedai**

 **Minna-cchi, televisiku kenapa ssu? Gambarnya berubah-ubah sendiri ssu.**

Tak berapa lama, tiga pesan balasan menerobos masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **From: Kuroko Kawaii-cchi**

 **Malam jumat adalah malam kramat.**

 **. . .**

 **From: Midolumut Shintarou-cchi**

 **Jangan menonton televisi sendirian, kau bisa didatangi setan.**

 **. . .**

 **From: Murasabuah Atsushi-cchi**

 **Mungkin televisimu mulai lapar Kise-chin.**

Mengabaikan pesan yang terakhir, bulu kuduk Kise mendadak berdiri. Baru saja Kise akan bergidik ngeri, satu pesan kembali menginterupsi. Kise berharap itu bukan dari Akashi, karna isi pesannya mungkin akan lebih horor lagi.

 **From: Midolumut Shintarou-cchi**

 **Nanodayo /** **ketinggalan.**

Kise sweatdrop seketika begitu membacanya, tapi setidaknya itu bukan pesan dari Akashi yang dapat mengancam keselamatan jiwa.

Melupakan kengerian yang sebelumnya menghampiri, Kise hendak melanjutkan acaranya menonton televisi. Tapi, lagi-lagi sebuah pesan menginterupsi.

 **From: Akashi Seitan-cchi**

 **Karna kau terus mengharapkan pesan dariku, dengan senang hati aku mengirimkannya padamu, sekaligus ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Akan ada sosok hitam yang menghampirimu.**

Dengan itu, Kise sukses mati berdiri.

 **^May Angelf^**

Kise menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman di atas kursi, berniat masuk kamar, dia tidak berani tidur sendiri. Berniat mematikan televisi, tapi dia menyadari suasana akan menjadi semakin sunyi. Akhirnya, dia hanya meringkuk di kursi, melanjutkan menonton televisi sambil harap-harap cemas agar hari segera menjelang pagi. Apa yang Akashi katakan selalu benar, dan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

 **BET**

Lampu tiba-tiba padam, tapi televisinya masih menyala tanpa hambatan. Kise sudah gemetaran, tapi tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan. Meracau tidak karuan, Kise berusaha mengenyahkan segala rasa takut dengan memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, menonton acara televisi yang gambarnya masih berubah-ubah dari berwarna menjadi hitam putih secara bergantian. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sendirian di tengah sunyinya kegelapan.

"Televisi-cchi, kenapa gambarnya berubah-ubah terus ssu?" keluh Kise. Bukannya tenang, perasaannya malah semakin tidak karuan. Televisinya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dalam suasana horor begini malah menakut-nakuti.

Tanpa Kise sadari, sesosok makhluk hitam perlahan menghampiri dan duduk perlahan di samping kiri.

"Televisi-cchi, katakan saja kalau kau minta diganti ssu. Tidak perlu menakutiku begitu ssu."

" _Darah_.." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba tertangkap indera pendengarannya, dapat Kise rasakan hembusan angin menerpa tengkuknya.

Sontak Kise bergidik ngeri, meneguk ludah susah payah, keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya.

"Televisi-cchi, apa yang terjadi ssu?" ujar Kise gemetaran.

" _Darah_.." suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar di telinganya.

"Televisi-cchi, jangan bercanda ssu, aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa gambarmu jadi hitam putih begitu ssu." Saking takutnya, Kise hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil meracaukan hal yang sama.

" _Daraah_.."

"Televisi-cchi, kumohon. Aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa gambarmu jadi hitam putih begitu huhu." Rengek Kise lagi.

" _Daraaah_ …"

"Televisi-cchi..." lagi.

" _Daraah_.."

"Televisi-cchi…" dan lagi.

" _Daraah_.."

"AMPUN SSU!" teriak Kise sudah tak tahan lagi. Ingin pipis di celana, tapi dia gengsi.

"Darah Kise darah, dasar budeg!"

"Eh?" Kise sontak membuka mata begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengaran, tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi gemetaran.

"AOMINE-CHII!" seru Kise bahagia. Refleks memeluk pemuda dim di sampingnya. Saking fokusnya pada televisi, dia sampai lupa tidak tinggal di apartemen ini seorang diri.

"Aomine-chi, aku takut ssu. Di sini ada hantu ssu."

"Hantu endasmu!"

"Itu benar ssu, lampunya tiba-tiba padam sendiri ssu."

"Itu aku yang mematikan lampu."

"Tapi tadi aku merasa ada sosok hitam di samping kiriku ssu."

"Sudah jelas-jelas itu aku Kise teme!"

"Tapi Akashi-cchi bilang-"

"Sialan Si Akashi Sei-tan cebol itu."

"La—" belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pesan menginterupsinya.

 **From: Akashi Seitan-cchi**

 **Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ada hantu, Daiki memang sudah hitam dari dulu. Dan untuk kalian berdua yang sudah mengataiku setan, aku doakan kalian benar-benar didatangi setan.**

"A-Aominechi.." ujar Kise terbata, rasa takut yang sempat berkurang, kini kembali bertambah.

"Ah, abaikan saja. Paling dia setannya." Sejujurnya Aomine juga merasa takut, tapi bukankah hal seperti itu tidak ada? Paling-paling mereka akan melihat setan besok pagi, yaitu wujud Akashi sendiri.

"Tapi televisinya ssu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu karena darah Kise, adegan berdarah akan disensor dengan merubah warnanya menjadi hitam putih."

"Oh." Kise menghela nafas lega. "Jadi begitu ya."

Sialan! Dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati, ternyata yang terjadi pada televisinya hanya kerjaan KPI.

.

.

- **END** -

.

.

Omake

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Aomine dan Kise masih asik menonton televisi. Aomine benar, apa yang dikatakan Akashi tidak terbukti. Tidak ada hantu, ataupun makhluk lain yang menampakkan diri di sini.

"Aomine-cchi, itu film apa ssu?" tanya Kise begitu mengganti channel televisi dan mendapati film yang menarik hati.

"Itu film horor, judulnya cincin. Ada adegan yang sangat menarik diakhir film ini."

"Adegan apa ssu?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Kau tonton saja sendiri, sebentar lagi masuk ke babak akhir film ini."

"Pasti itu adegan favorite Amonine-cchi ssu."

"Yak! Tentu saja bukan. Nanti ada adegan setannya keluar dari televisi. Tapi cuma bohongan."

"Ma—" lagi, Kise belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pesan menginterupsinya lagi, jangan bilang itu dari Akashi. Tapi setelah dilihat, memang benar itu dari Akashi. Bisakah Sei-tan satu ini berhenti meneror mereka malam ini? Mentang-mentang malam jumat, dia gentayangan sampai pagi.

 **From: Puja Akashi Seijuro-sama** _(Kise buru-buru menggantinya)_

 **Siapa bilang itu bohongan *evil smirk***

Aomine dan Kise sontak melirik ke arah televisi, perlahan tapi pasti untaian rambut hitam panjang tergerai keluar dari dalam televisi.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

 **-Beneran End** -

.

.

 _A/n: prompt sama judulnya g kreatif banget ya, cuma diganti dari Bahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia :V_

 _Awalnya prompt ini mau saya bikin tragedy berdarah, tentang seorang kakak yang melihat kematian adiknya. Tapi entah kenapa, pas diketik tengah malam mendadak berubah pikiran, dan seperti inilah jadinya. Tangan sama pikiran saya memang kadang suka gak singkron kalau soal menulis cerita haha._

 _Semoga Mikan tidak kecewa, dan semoga isi fic masih nyambung sama promptnya._

 _Untuk readers, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Jangan lupa review ya ^^_


End file.
